deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sash Lilac
Sash Lilac is the main protagonist of GalaxyTrail's video game, Freedom Planet. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Bubsy the Bobcat vs Sash Lilac (Completed) * Charizard vs Sash Lilac (Abandoned) * Lilac vs Scout '(Completed) * Shantae vs. Sash Lilac * 'Shovel Knight Vs. Sash Lilac (Completed) * Sir Arthur vs. Sash Lilac (Abandoned) * Sonic VS Lilac (Completed) * Spyro vs Sash Lilac * Sash Lilac vs Jake Long (Completed) *'Mace Windu Vs Sash Lilac '(Completed) *Sash Lilac Vs Tohru *Lilac vs Quote With Team Lilac * Team Sonic VS Team Lilac (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 3 * Losses: 5 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Android 21 (Dragon Ball FighterZ) * Blaze the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Mario * Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Sparkster (Rocket Knight Adventures) * Spider-Man (Marvel) * Yooka & Laylee History Sash Lilac is a dragon girl who came to the rescue of a creature who was attempting to apprehend Lord Brevon, and crash landed on Lilac's planet, Avalice. After being informed that Brevon is attempting to drain the planet's energy to get his fortress back together, Lilac, alongside her friend Carol Tea, Commander Torque, and later Milla Basset, set out to get the stolen Kingdom Stone back and stop Brevon's plans. Death Battle Info Background * Age: 15 * Height: 4'7 * Weight: 94 lbs * Species: Water Dragon * Top speed: Unknown * Defender of Avalice Special Moves * Hair Whip * Low Kick * Drop Kick * Rising Slash * Dragon Cyclone * Dragon Boost * Boost Breaker * Wing Gliders Shields Wood * Drops life petals after collecting a certain amount of crystals * Immunity to poison attacks Earth * Draws in crystals * Immunity to rock and crystal attacks Water * Able to breathe underwater * Immunity to bubble attacks Fire * Constant damage to enemies * Immunity to fire attacks Metal * Immunity to spikes and electricity Robot Dragon * Height: N/A * Length: N/A * Pilot: Lilac * Generated by a last-generation robot database... thingy * Triple Shot ** Standard attack ** Spreads out in three directions * Dash Attack * Lazer Beam ** Draws from Lilac's energy pool ** Shrinks in size over time Feats * Defeated Lord Brevon and his army ** This included mechs, attack gunships and even the final Dreadnought piloted by Brevon himself * Discovered a last-generation robot database * Has taken on numerous last generation machines * Was able to unleash a new form of the Kingdom Stone * Only dragonblood worthy of the Magister's trust * Survived multiple rounds of torture from Brevon ** Was tortured via being electrocuted Faults * Possesses serious anger issues * Often remains oblivious to incoming danger * Hell-bent on doing what is right * Shoots first, asks questions later... sometimes a good thing Gallery Lilac_Old.png|Lilac as she was intended to appear in the original Freedom Planet Fp2_Lilac.png|Lilac as she appears in Freedom Planet 2 Fp2_lilac.png|Sash Lilac as she appears Freedom Planet 2 (Ver.2)|link=Lilac Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Dragon Category:Female Category:Freedom Planet Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Indie Game Combatants Category:Main Protagonist Category:Mascots Category:Pilots Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Vehicle Users Category:Video Game Combatants